The Mysterious Years To 2017
by pansyparkison
Summary: Chapter two; He continued to gaze upon his wife. Wife… my new wife, Draco thought. Draco lay his eyes across the perfect pureblood marriage.  R&R Rating is just in case. Summary is inside..
1. Harry and Ginerva

**The Mysterious Years**  
This is my first published fan fiction and if you have any advice i would love to hear it! This story is really a series of drabbles of what could of happened between a few years after the war and 2017. I will also, gladly, take any requests on pairings. Thank you! R&R x

**Harry/Ginerva**

Swirling, twirling, swiftly moving under the bridge Harry created with his arm as he held loosely on to her fingers. Her ginger hair had been messily plaited round from her right side and ending by her left shoulder. Harry spun her under his arm once then took hold of her waist and swayed them both side to side. The kitchen cabinets reflected a tall man with black hair and glasses, wearing his dark navy suit for work and black shoes, holding his wife who was in her purple stripped pyjama's and fluffy slippers. Her cheeks were lifted with her graceful smile and a quiet laugh brought music to Harry's ears.

"...after all," His lips were a centimetre from her ear that was clear from her hair, "you're my wonder wall," Ginny gripped around his neck and planted her lips onto his forcefully, passionately then slowly became gently.

Ginny left his lips with a smile. She gazed into his emerald green eyes and instantly knew this was all that they had ever wanted. All that they had fought for was beginning to be worth it more and more everyday.

Breaking the aura of romance was there two souls put together. Ginny and Harry both broke away from each others dancing in the kitchen to allow Ginny to the baby upstairs. She moved away backwards not wanting to remove her eyes from her husband but forced to when she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Ginny swooped up the darling baby that she had given birth to 3 years ago. Even when he drove her and Harry to arguments, kept her up all night, demanded her attention and shorten moments, she loved him ever so dearly. It had been a dream of hers to have a baby. To become a mother and be dependent on by someone. This small boy was everything she had wanted. Taking her brown eyes and growing Harry's black hair.

James Sirius Potter was perfect.


	2. Draco and Astoria

**Draco/Astoria  
**He continued to gaze upon his wife. Wife… my new wife, Draco thought. Draco lay his eyes across perfect pureblood marriage. A church full of purebloods, his bride gleaming in a white dress, that lengthened three metres behind her, with his green engagement ring ,that his mother had bought him to give to her, and wearing a green diamond necklace stopping about her chest.

Even if he doubted his love to Astoria he could not deny her beauty. He felt thrilled to be envied by men who would kill to have Astoria by their own side. However, at times, Draco was more than willing to step aside for someone else to have her. Especially if he could have the one that was constantly on his mind.

Taking a look back into reality he took hold of his wife's hand and she responded by tightening her grip, beaming up to him. As the priest finished his words to God, they walked down the aisle smiling to their guests who threw charms of luck and spells of flowers over them. Draco could only catch the sight of one other in the room as they walked down the long aisle. One person who was not allowed to be there. One person that his mother was chucking out as he only caught the glimpse of her brown hair.

Suddenly Draco let go of Astoria's hand. His body was pulling him towards her and away from his wife. Astoria walked up behind him as he stood on the top step, "Draco, what is the matter?" She asked alerted by his behaviour.

His blue eyes turned cold when there was only his mother walking back towards him. He turned around and reassured Astoria, "Nothing, nothing at all," Draco allowed her to link his arm and smiled for the crowd that congratulated them while they walked towards the car waiting for them.


End file.
